


Sugar is Sweet My Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Recipes, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides on something new for Christmas dessert.  Jim is slightly skeptical until he tastes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar is Sweet My Love

**Title** : Sugar is Sweet My Love  
**Type** : Slash-established relationship  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : story-263, recipe-231  
**Summary** : Blair decides on something new for Christmas dessert. Jim is slightly skeptical until he tastes it.  
**Warnings** : You’ll gain weight from just reading the recipe and the f-bomb is dropped once.  
**A/N** : The recipe follows the story. 

Sugar is Sweet My Love

 

Blair was humming Christmas tunes in the kitchen as he looked at a new recipe. Jim walked into the loft and smiled at his lover. 

“Why so happy, Chief?”

“I found a new recipe for Christmas dessert. I can’t wait to make it and try it.”

“Back up, Chief. We’re having pumpkin pie, right?”

“Well, yeah. But I found a new recipe that I’m making too. It’s going to be great.”

“What is it?” Jim asked, knowing ahead of time he wasn’t going to like it. 

“It’s a strawberry cake recipe and it’s called the best strawberry cake you’ll ever taste. We’re going to find out,” Blair said. 

Jim frowned. “Doesn’t sound very Christmasy, Blair. I think we should just stick with the pumpkin pie.”

“I’m making it, Jim.”

“Whatever…” Jim knew he wasn’t going to win on this one.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

“Sandy, who made this delicious strawberry cake?” Megan asked. 

Simon finished eating his slice and added, “I couldn’t agree with Megan more.”

“I made it. I’m so glad you liked it. It’s not very festive, you know. Jim was worried you would think it was weird.”

Joel, Henri and Rafe walked over and Joel asked, “Could we have seconds on the strawberry cake?”

Blair beamed with joy. “By all means, eat up.”

Jim kissed Blair’s forehead and smiled. “It’s the best fucking strawberry cake you’ll ever taste, Chief.”

“I told you that you would like it. It’s as sweet as you are, Jim.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and whispered, “I love you. Merry Christmas.”

And it was.

* * *

**The Best Fucking Strawberry Cake You’ll Ever Taste, Chief.**

1 white cake mix  
1-3 ounce box of strawberry jello  
15 ounces of blended frozen strawberries thawed and sweetened  
5 eggs  
1/2 cup butter  
1/3 cup of water

Strawberry Cream Cheese Frosting: 

¼ cup of softened butter  
2 (8 ounce) packages of cream cheese softened  
1 (5-10 ounce) package of frozen strawberries thawed and blended  
4 Cups of powdered sugar

Preheat oven to 350  
Lightly grease cake pan. Either 9x13 or two 9 inch round pans  
In large bowl combine cake mix and gelatin. Add pureed strawberries, eggs, butter and water. Beat on medium speed with an electric mixer until smooth. Pour into prepared pans and bake for 20 minutes. Stick a toothpick in the finished cake and it should come out clean. Let the cake or cakes cool.  
(Depending on how you want to do it, you can take the cake out of the pans and place on a plate after cooling for ten minutes at least. 

For the Frosting:  
In a large bowl, beat butter and cream cheese at medium speed with an electric mixer until creamy. Beat in the strawberries. Gradually add the powdered sugar, beating until smooth.  
Spread frosting on top of the cake, unless you did two rounds, then put it in between the layers. Fill in the top and sides of whatever kind of cake you made.


End file.
